Snowy Drama
by Equipe Chato
Summary: Meet Dakota Darring, who just moved to Westchester from Denver. *There is a full summary inside!* Rated T for now, but may be moved up to M in later chapters, depending on how the story goes along!
1. Intro and Prologue

**Introduction**

Welcome to the life of Dakota Darring, an aspiring Olympian in the adrenaline pumping sport of ski racing, who recently moved to Westchester in hopes of skiing with some of the best coaching in the world at Lake Placid. But what she doesn't realize is that her new school Octavian County Day, is all about who you wear, not who you ski with.

How will she manage to survive the drama on and off the snow? Well, I guess you will have to read along to see! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

****As I head into the line for airport security, I glance back at my best friends in the whole world. They wave shyly. I wave back and try to choke back my tears.

I don't want to leave Denver. I would be perfectly happy skiing here with my friends and not being to serious about racing.

My parents would think otherwise.

My mother was two years from the Olympics when she received a painful knee injury; a career ender, as worded by her doctors. She tried to fight back and prove them wrong, but she just kept on re-injuring her knee.

And that's why I'm now on my way to New York. My mother wants me to continue the family name in ski racing. She wants me to be the best speed skier the United States has ever seen, and she thought skiing in Colorado had too many risks and distractions.

I snap back to reality as a security guard asks for my boarding pass. I hand it over and he points me towards one of the busy scanners. I grab a bucket and start taking off my jewelry and shoes. I toss my bag behind it and push them down the conveyor belt. I wait behind a line before another guard asks me to proceed through the metal detecter.

"You're good, kid." She says with a bored tone. I walk to grab my belongings and jog down to the light rail train. I check my boarding pass to remember which terminal I will catch my plane in. C, just as I suspected.

Anyways, Colorado, distractions. Here's the thing with my mom. All she thinks is train, train, train. She thinks skiing the rest of the mountain is pointless unless the run is groomed and has gates set up, and I liked going to ski powder and hitting jumps with my friends! Last year I was going to enter a big mountain competition at my home mountain with some of my racing buddies, and my mom completely shut me down. She told me it was too much of a risk, and pointless at that matter.

A light breeze from the slowing train whips my hair up into my face. I slap it away and step towards the opening doors of the train.

I take a reluctant step into the train car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **So, if you have happened to of read some of my other stories on other accounts, you will find I am typically a Hunger Games author. I really wanted to right a present day story, so I decided "why not The Clique fandom"! I've read the books (except the last...) and it's been awhile... so don't hate me if I get things wrong! And, if you haven't guessed I am a skier myself. So, I kinda wanted to write about the "drama" that takes place on the hill. Hahaa! Ok, well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to have the second chapter out soon! Thanks! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	2. New Enemies and New Friends

**New Enemies and New Friends**

I awkwardly step through the doors of Octavian County Day. The halls are empty with the exception of me. I clip clap down to the door labeled "main office". The door slowly cracks open to reveal a young lady sitting behind a tall, chestnut coloured desk.

"Umm, I'm Dakota. I'm new." I mumble. I've always been fairly shy. Especially around adults.

"Well, good morning! I'm Ms. Leigh, the secretary! Follow me and I will take you to Vice Principal Lundersee's office to get you all set up!" She stands up, smoothes out her clothes, then leads me down a dark, but fancy hallway to an office. She opens the door and ushers me in.

"Well, hello, dear." The lady behind the desk sneers. I can tell she won't be my favourite.

"Hi, I'm Dakota. I just moved here from Denver." I say as loudly as I can. Not very loud, however, because Ms. Lundersee kind of scares me.

"Oh, that's right, the new student. Very well, let's get you off to class. Follow me." She gets up and heads back down the hallway and out of the office. We walk around through the tangle of halls and stairs until we reach a door marked "Mrs. Keth" and "Math". Ms. Lundersee knocks, then enters the room.

"Hello, Mrs Keth. I'm here to give you your new student." Ms. Lundersee says blandly.

"Well, thank you! We will get her all settled in nicely!" Mrs. Keth, who seems quite nice and looks very young, practically squeals. "Well class, say hello to, what was your name again, sweety?"

"Dakota."

"Welcome Dakota! Leona, may I bug you to lead her around for the day?" Mrs. Keth calls to a girl sitting near the back of the room. A girl blonde girl who was talking to her friend whips around. Even from far away, I can tell she is wearing a lot of make-up and designer clothes.

"Yeah, sure Mrs. Keth!" The girl chrips, then turns around and continues to gossip.

"Great! Dakoka, there is an empty seat over by Leona!"

. . .

At lunch I awkwardly follow Leona and her friends into the cafeteria, where she is greeted by a couple other cake faced girls. They laugh and sit at a table. When I go take a seat, everyone looks at me funny.

"Umm, did I say you could sit here?" Leona snaps.

"No, but our teacher said-" I begin.

"I don't care what she said, you can follow me to classes, but you don't have permission to sit with us at lunch. Ok? Bye."

"Well, what do I do?" I plea.

"I said bye."

. . .

After lunch, I try to find Leona, but the crowds in the halls are too heavy. Suddenly, I receive a tap on my shoulder.

"Hi, you're Dakota, right?" A short, pretty girl with ginger hair and glasses asks.

"Uhh, yeah. Sorry, I didn't really remember any names." I reply shyly.

"It's Emery! I understand, I moved here in the middle of grade 7! It's hard, isn't it?" She seems really nice, maybe I should just stick with her instead.

"Ok, I'll try to remember that! I've been going to the same school with the same people until I moved, so it's weird for sure."

"Well, you can hang with me and my friends! I wouldn't even try to get involved with Leona and her girls if I were you. Ever since Massie Block left last year, she has been top dog, and she doesn't like new comers."

"Ok, I would love that! I have no idea who this Massie chick is, but ok!"

"Perfect! My friends and I are planning a little trip over to Briarwood, the boys school, after school to flirt a little! I would just love if you joined us!"

"Sure, that's will most likely be the most fun I've had since I've moved here!"

"Bring!" The bell erupts loudly in the hallway.

"Well, we better be off to class! Follow me! We have Science next!"

And with that, I follow my first friend in New York to Science class.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so there you have it! I'm just so excited to write this story that I just wrote it, despite all the homework I've had this week! I hope you enjoyed it! Incase you haven't noticed, Dakota is in 8th grade! And Leona is practically the new Massie! Stay tuned for the next chapter when Emery and Dakota visit Briarwood Academy! <strong>


	3. RIP Sarah Burke

Since this is my ski fic, I feel it is appropriate to post a tribute to freeskier, Sarah Burke who passed on earlier this morning due to injuries she received training for the X-Games last week in Park City, Utah.

Sarah was one of my many role models growing up freeskiing. She was almost like a god to me. In fact, if it wasn't for her strive to make women's freeskiing recognized, I'm not even sure if I would be freeskiing at the moment. I'm not sure if it would be at the level it is today. I can't even imagine the hardships she went through to be so successful today. I mean, she almost single handedly got skiing halfpipe into the Olympics! Now that takes one strong hearted athlete! I know for a fact that her strong spirit will live on in all girl freeskiers today. She gave us so much hope!

I would like to pay respects to Sarah's family, friends, and husband, Rory Bushfield. She was a phenomenal athlete, and will truly be missed in future X-Games and Olympics.

Only the good die young.

R.I.P Sarah, 1982-2012


End file.
